Dancing Queen
by SpeedRacerTH
Summary: Haruka has a new hobby...


Rated: G By: SpeedRacer

Dancing Queen

I do not own any of the senshi. Or Playstation 2 (I mean I OWN one but I do not own the company) or Lucky Charms (even though I would not mind a bowl right now)  
Thanks to Saun for helping edit and coming up with some of the material to help it flow better!

It was a typical day at the arcade. Haruka was doing her best to flirt with every girl in the place. However, her attention soon fell on something she had never seen before. A thing so magnificent that no other beauty compared. She was hypnotized and like a magnet she was drawn to the object of her desire. It was loud. It was flashy. It... was Dance Dance Revolution!

She was sucked in by the competitiveness of the game. Shortly she mastered the footing, and after that she dared everyone in the arcade to a dance off. 

Haruka returned home later than she initially had planned. 

"Haruka where have you been and why are you all sweaty?" Michiru asked with a look of concern in her eyes. 

"I stopped by the arcade. They have this new game there and I got hooked."

"Well racing games do have that affect on you."

"It is not a racing game this time."

"...It's ... not?"

"...no"

"Honto?"

"Nani?"

"You just... you always play racing games." The violinist sounded slightly confused. 'Not a racing game?'.

"Well this game is called Dance Dance Revolution."

Michiru's eyes widened. Now she KNEW Haruka was lying. Never had she seen her beloved dance other than at a ball or two. Plus she also knew Haruka would never dance in public, especially by herself. 

"Tenou Haruka you tell me where you have been and don't you dare lie to me!" Michiru was getting angrier by the second. To think the love of her life would lie right to her face. What was Haruka hiding that she has to make up such an obvious lie.

Haruka stared at her lover, stunned. "What are you talking about! I told you where I was! I'm not lying! Tomorrow I'll even take you there and show you!" 

Michiru sighed. "I suppose. But if you are lying to me, no one not even our Princess can save you." Michiru smiled innocently and locked eyes with her partner as a sweatdrop formed on Haruka's head.

The next morning the blonde was up before Michiru. She was ready. All night she had thought and dreamt about that dancing machine. Her blood was practically singing with anticipation.

She was eager to prove to her love that she was telling the truth. Also, she wanted to show Michiru her new mad dancing skills. She looked over at her sleeping lover.

Michiru practically woke up in the arcade. It seems that Haruka got tired of waiting for the violinist to wake up so she woke her up just enough to get her dressed and into the car. 

"You could have at least let me eat some breakfast, Sweetheart." Michiru gave her lover a pitiful look that made Haruka's heart melt.

"Don't worry I will take you out for breakfast after we go to the arcade, Love." Haruka gave Michiru a tender smile.

In the arcade, Haruka made her way with Michiru in tow to the glorious machine that all dreams are made of. 

"So this is it, ne?" Michiru marveled. She had to admit it was definitely flashing enough to attract her speedracer to it. Haruka liked shiny things.

She turned then and caught Haruka grinning.

The blonde was elated. It was time. She put some coins in the machine and waited for the music to start. Michiru had no idea what to expect as little arrows crawled up the screen. It was not long after that Michiru became amazed at how fast Haruka's feet could move. Haruka, with a determined look on her face, danced song after song- attracting everyone in the arcade to the dance scene. An hour later and 20 dollars worth of quarters gone, Haruka finally stepped off of the machine and in to Michiru's arms.

"I'm impressed, Haruka." Michiru whispered to her lover breathlessly. "I'm sorry for thinking you were lying to me." 

"It's alright." Haruka look down with mock modestly. "But you should try it next time, Michiru. I think you would really enjoy it." They were making their way to Haruka's car when Michiru stopped dead in her tracks. The blonde turned around to find a strange look on her lover's face as she stared down at her clothing. 

"Michiru?" Haruka's voice was filled with concern. "What is it?"

Michiru stared at her lover intently. "Haruka..." the artist gravely intoned, "My shirt...is on backwards." It was a simple statement, but it made Haruka cough and turn red.

A few weeks had passed. Haruka had to slow her dancing down quite a bit since she was running out of quarters. As she walked through the shopping district, something caught her eye. Something so magnificent that no other beauty compared. She was hypnotized and drawn to it like a magnet she made her way to the object of her desire. It was loud. It was flashy. It... was Dance Dance Revolution for the Playstation 2! Haruka's eyes widened. 

"Playstation 2. That's what Hotaru has!" Wheels began to turn in Haruka's brain.

Later that afternoon Haruka came home with a rather large box. Setsuna and Hotaru exchanged confused expressions has Haruka went over to the game console and began frantically opening her new purchase, tossing wrapping about like there was no tomorrow. 

"What is that Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked, hurrying to her parent. 

"I saw it in the shopping district. It is Dance Dance Revolution for the Playstation 2." 

Hotaru's eyes grew wide with excitement. She remembered her Michiru-mama complaining to Setsuna about the Haruka's new obsession and was curious to try it out herself.

"You know Haruka, Michiru is going to be none too happy about this when she gets home." Setsuna said as she folded her arms over her chest and watched the mighty senshi of the wind crawl around on the floor and do battle with wires. "You know how tired she was of you going to the arcade every day to play that game. She even had take on a few more violin students just to take care of your new expenses." Setsuna's lecture was completely ignored by both of the other parties in the room. Haruka had successfully connected the wires to their respective ports and Hotaru was exactly not helping things by encouraging her "father" to hurry and show her what to do.

The time guardian sighed in frustration "Well, I'm just warning you now. You might get Hotaru addicted, but I refuse to join the dark side!" 

"You probably wouldn't be good at it anyway." Haruka looked up and smiled evilly. "And who said I'd even let you play."

Garnet eyes blinked in surprise.

Everything was quiet when Michiru got home. The lights in the foyer were turned off and there was not a sign of life in the kitchen, living room, or dining room. Suddenly she heard a squeal come from the den. She recognized the voice. It was Hotaru. Her baby might be in trouble! Her motherly instincts kicked into over drive as she raced into the room with her henshin wand ready to beat any evil thing that would dare harm her little girl. The sight in front of her was worse that any youma or creature she had ever faced before in all her years as a senshi.

"Haruka-papa you beat Setsuna-mama on that song!" Hotaru gleamed. There. Right in front of her. Her lover. And her best friend. Dancing. At...Dance Dance Revolution?

This WAS indeed something evil. And it had made its way into her very home! She watched as Haruka and Setsuna danced their best, competing hard against each other. Both were moving so fast. She couldn't be sure which one would win. Haruka was in the lead, but then she missed an arrow! 

Setsuna grinned wickedly herself. 'Now I have her.' A look of determination was in both sets of eyes. 

Michiru was bewildered. She had never seen them so focused. Not even when it came to fighting to keep the world and their princess safe!

"I thought it was only at the arcade" Michiru wondered aloud to herself.

It was close. They were both neck and neck. Either one could win. However, at the last second Setsuna stole the lead long enough to beat Haruka. 

"I did it! I beat you! And you said I wouldn't even be good at it! I am better than you! YOU lost to ME!" Setsuna pointed her finger at Haruka and laughed such an evil laugh that it sent chills down the wind senshi's spine. She had to save her pride, or what was left of it. Haruka stiffened and decided to take the mature approach.

"I LET you win!" Haruka yelled then stormed out of the room to her bedroom.

Setsuna blinked then turned to Hotaru who was on the sofa watching the drama quietly. The garnet eyed woman smiled lovingly at her child and Hotaru nodded. She knew what this meant. Winner took on the child for the title of supreme victor.

Michiru could only look on as her friend and child fought it out on the already worn pads. Sighing, she went up to the room she and Haruka shared. Opening the door carefully she found Haruka in bed pouting. 

"Haruka, why on earth did you buy that?" 

Haruka turned over and smiled angelically, "I was running out of quarters. Besides, this way I only have to pay for it once and I can spend more time at home." She batted her lashes in a most un-Haruka-like manner and Michiru gave up. She knew she had lost this battle.

The next morning was a Saturday. Haruka was up early enjoying her newfound workout routine with partner-Hotaru. Around 8 a.m., Michiru found her way downstairs and was getting breakfast ready.

After a victorious win for Haruka, the dancing duo entered the kitchen. All that dancing put Haruka in the mood for a delicious and healthy breakfast of ... Lucky Charms. Apparently the win that Setsuna had acquired the night before had also put her in the same mood. As Setsuna entered the kitchen, she watched helplessly has her arch- nemesis emptied the remaining Lucky Charms into the bowl.

"I wanted those!" Setsuna pointed at the now empty box.

"Oh? Too bad. You should have been up earlier." Haruka grinned evilly. 

Setsuna was desperate. She was looking forward to the good cereal morning that she hardly ever got.. She had to think fast. The time guardian needed a way to get her beloved cereal from the hands of the evil cross-dresser now turned dancer. She grinned as a plan popped into her head.

"I tell you what Haruka. Let's have a dance off. Winner takes cereal." She knew Haruka couldn't resist a dance off. 

"Fine. I accept your challenge." Haruka boldly put the cereal in a safe place and retreated to the area of battle. It was not long after they left the room that Michiru heard the techno music start in the den. She could only roll her eyes and sigh.

"Ganbatte Haruka-papa!" Hotaru called from the table 

"Please don't encourage them, Honey." Michiru pleaded.

Compared to a morning filled with a sullen Haruka and Setsuna singing the Lucky Charms theme as she wolfed down her prize, the afternoon at the outers' house seemed somewhat uneventful. That is until a youma attacked. It was a terrible youma at that. All of the senshi raced to defeat their enemy.They couldn't tell what it was suppose to be, but that didn't matter when they saw it throw fireballs in their direction. The fighting was fierce. It was one of the strongest youmas they have ever encountered.

All the inner senshi were completely exhausted by the time the outers arrived. It was up to them to take care of this monstrosity. The senshi were quick, but this monster seemed to be right on their heels.

"It's like it knows our moves before we make them!" Uranus yelled to Neptune. 

"How are we going to defeat it?" Saturn huffed. 

"You think you can pull one over on us!" Uranus yelled as she charged the enemy. 

"Uranus, no!" Neptune screamed. She knew her beloved was fast but didn't know if it was fast enough this time.

The monster threw fireballs left and right at the wind senshi. Just then, something seemed to click. It was as if her feet knew what to do. She just reacted and let her feet do the work. She dodged every move with ease.

"World Shaking!" The attack hit the monster dead on. However, it did not seem to weaken the beast much. 

"Uranus let me try!" Pluto yelled from behind her. The youma suddenly spat out several fireballs and the Time guardian exhibited some fancy footwork as she dodged the fiery missiles. 

"Dead Scream!" Again, another direct hit weakening the monster more.

"Sugoi," Saturn breathed. "Pluto-sama is a DDR master!" 

Uranus sneered at that and took off drawing the daimon's attention to herself. Within moments she was expertly dodging firebombs with complex dance pad moves. The game was on. Neptune stared somewhere between amusement and exasperation as her fellow senshi courted possible death just to show off their newly acquired skills. They worked together. Even Saturn busted some dance moves around the monster. It was getting closer to the end. It was time to take the monster out. Suddenly the monster did a 180 on them and threw a fireball at Neptune, who was not expecting it. 

"Neptune!" Uranus kicked it into high gear and knocked her lover out of the way barely escaping the attackherself. With the monster's attention on the two fallen senshi, Pluto saw her chance.

"Dead Scream!" That was all that was needed to return the monster to its human self.

As the man who had been possessed collapsed and Uranus gallantly helped Neptune off the ground.

"Uranus!" Saturn ran over "That was great, ne? Can we play some more when we get home?"

"Perhaps Neptune might like to join us now," the time guardian said slyly. She'd secretly been wondering how she would stack up against Michiru in a DDR duel.

"Hmph." the aqua haired goddess commented folding her arms across her chest.

Uranus couldn't resist teasing her partner. "She probably just wants to continue being lazy on the couch."

Blue eyes shot daggers at the blonde.

Pluto grinned. "She probably wouldn't be any good at it anyway."

"Who said we'd even let her play." Saturn added cheekily.

The violinist turned on her heel and stalked away. Hell hath no fury like a sea senshi scorned.

"Time for Lucky Charms they're magically delicious..." the melodic voice sang as Michiru sat down next to the sullen wind senshi and time guardian." Better luck next time. "She winked at the pair. Hotaru was the only other person smiling.

"Sugoi Michiru-mama. You're the dancing queen!"

Haruka looked at Setsuna, "We have a lot of work ahead of us." 

Setsuna only nodded while looking with longing eyes at the now empty bowl that had once held the prized Lucky Charms. 

Haruka spoke to Setsuna, "You know, I never liked that song."

"What song?"

"Dancing Queen"

Owari 


End file.
